The electrical wiring in most buildings is designed such that sufficient electrical outlets are provided with regulated power supplies to power desired numbers and sizes of appliances in designated areas. In this way, needed appliances can be separately connected to electrical power with little trouble and without concern for creating electrical hazards, even without careful planning or electrical know-how. When electrical outlets are insufficient under typical wiring strategies, power strips and extension cords are used, providing safe ways around potential power supply limits.
However, in certain areas, such as in garages or exterior areas of buildings, where electrical outlets are extremely scarce, providing power to all desired appliances is an especial problem, which may not be resolvable by means of an ordinary power strip or an extension cord. At best, the problem may be addressed by complicated and tangled wiring schemes, which are inconvenient and unattractive. At worst, the stringing together of power strips or extension cords may lead to the melting of wires and fire hazards.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a simple wiring scheme that allows for the use of multiple appliances when electrical outlets are scarce. In particular, an intelligent wiring and current limiting method is needed for enabling appliances to be chained together.